


Western Haiku x 2 : A Shadowy Glimpse of Rescue

by art_by_daphneblithe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Rescue, saving from the Potomac, two Western haiku poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_by_daphneblithe/pseuds/art_by_daphneblithe
Summary: Two Western Haiku poems printed against the backdrop of an image of Bucky's arm gleaming, as he reaches to rescue Steve from the waters of the Potomac.





	Western Haiku x 2 : A Shadowy Glimpse of Rescue

 

 

**Oil in the river --No, oil**

**won't mix, it's our blood**

**Choking my** **vision**

 **  
**  
**_-_ ** ****_Fangirl_Goon_Squad_

 

 

**Our line, ended. Cold**

******w** **ater, colder despair.**

 ******Then** **: your gleam, your light** **.**

 **  
**  
**_-_ ** ****_daphneblithe_

**Author's Note:**

> This emerged from this twitter thread! More cakes pls!
> 
> Daphneblithe is on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/daphneblithe), [, at Steve/Bucky Discord, and at ](https://daphneblithe.tumblr.com/)[Federated Fandom Hubzilla](https://fandom.stopthatimp.net/channel/daphneblithe). 
> 
> Fangirl_Goon_Squad is on [Twitter as @snakeadelic1](https://twitter.com/snakeadelic1)!


End file.
